In some cases, an ailment that a patient has may affect the quality of the patient's sleep. For example, chronic pain may cause a patient to have difficulty falling asleep, and may disturb the patient's sleep, e.g., cause the patient to wake. Further, chronic pain may cause the patient to have difficulty achieving deeper sleep states, such as the nonrapid eye movement (NREM) sleep state. Other ailments that may negatively affect patient sleep quality include movement disorders, psychological disorders, sleep apnea, congestive heart failure, gastrointestinal disorders and incontinence. In some cases, these ailments are treated via an implantable medical device (IMD), such as an implantable stimulator or drug delivery device.
Further, in some cases, poor sleep quality may increase the symptoms experienced by a patient due to an ailment. For example, poor sleep quality has been linked to increased pain symptoms in chronic pain patients. The link between poor sleep quality and increased symptoms is not limited to ailments that negatively impact sleep quality, such as those listed above. Nonetheless, the condition of a patient with such an ailment may progressively worsen when symptoms disturb sleep quality, which in turn increases the frequency and/or intensity of symptoms.